1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil collection tray. The same oil collection trays can be piled up and taken out with ease to decrease the volume for transportation and to lower the cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 through FIG. 8 and FIG. 5-A are to show a conventional oil collection tray A. As shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 5-A, the middle section of the tray body A1 of the oil collection tray A has a datum line A0. The outer diameter of the portion above the datum line A0 is larger than that of the portion below the datum line A0, so that a striding face A10 is formed at the position of the datum line A0. The portion above the striding face A10 is called as a large tray body A101, and the portion below the striding face A10 is called as a small tray body A102. The outer diameter of the small tray body A102 is about equal to the inner diameter of the large tray body A101. The oil collection tray A has an oil nozzle A2 at one side thereof. The oil nozzle A2 communicates with the inside of the oil collection tray A. Referring to FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, a number of the conventional oil collection trays A are piled up, the small tray body A102 of the upper oil collection tray A is placed into the large tray body A101 of the lower oil collection tray A. The striding face A10 of the upper oil collection tray A is placed on top of the flange A11 of the lower oil collection tray A. As shown in FIG. 8, the oil collection trays are piled up to reduce the volume for transportation. The conventional oil collection tray has the problems as below.
1. The height of the small tray body below the striding face is less than that of the large tray body for piling the oil collection trays. If the height of the small tray body below the striding face is greater than that of the large tray body, the upper tray body can't be placed into the lower tray body smoothly because the air inside the lower tray body causes a resistance to the upper tray body, as shown in FIG. 6. That's the reason why the height of the small tray body is less than that of large tray body. When piling the oil collection trays, the small tray body has less resistance to exclude the air with ease so that the small tray body of the upper oil collection tray can be placed into the large tray body of the lower oil collection tray and blocked by the striding face, as shown in FIG. 7. The number of the piled oil collection trays is limited. This increases the volume and the cost, as shown in FIG. 8.
2. When piling the conventional oil collection trays, the same oil collection trays cannot be positioned in the same direction as shown in FIG. 7 and the piled oil collection trays may be turned. The oil nozzles of the oil collection trays cannot be positioned at the same perpendicular line so the oil collection trays are untidy and disordered. The space cannot be used effectively. Besides, the protruding oil nozzles occupy a lot of space.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.